


Behind a Vacant Image

by hayasui



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I'm also bad at summaries, M/M, a bit of angst but barely, also i have no clue what tags should be used so i'm just copying the tag style i've seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayasui/pseuds/hayasui
Summary: Amadeus and Salieri spend some alone time together creating music. Supposedly.





	Behind a Vacant Image

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in ages. assume salieri's relatively Not Murder Happy and i am absolutely probably going to regret posting this so close to lostbelt 2's release. there are no spoilers but sorry if something i say ends up being outdated. i am taking a ton of liberties with this fic. the title is based off music i was listening to at the time of writing so don't mind me.

"If you're going to sleep now, at least show some common decency and don't drool on me." Amadeus said, still looking at the sheet music in his hand. "I wasn't planning on that." mumbled Salieri. Earlier that day, Amadeus had found a small room in the Shadow Border. It was small, blindingly white, and barren aside from a bed and a small night stand. However, it was quiet, making it a perfect impromptu music room. Amadeus was sitting down on the edge of the bed, while Salieri was lying down, using his lap as a pillow.

"Good, good. I was beginning to grow concerned you had started to focus on something less important than my music." He said, putting down the pen in his other hand, then running it through Salieri's hair. "I'm not thinking about anything else." Salieri lied. There wasn't a moment of his existence where he knew peace from his thoughts. Murderous urges would run though his mind, despite the progress he had made since being summoned. However, he wanted to attempt to put it aside for something much more important to him: Amadeus' godly music. "Though I assumed this was a critique session."

"Oh, don't worry about that just yet. Right now, I'm drafting, but I need your two greatest strengths!" Salieri cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Which are?"

"Being handsome and praising my music~." Amadeus teased, looking down at Salieri. His expression was completely blank, aside from a twitch in his left eye.

"Oh there, there. Well, listen to this." Amadeus stated, turning around to the toy piano, and playing a short tune on it. Salieri was left silent, trying to process what he had just heard. "That was...incredible." He declared. "An interesting choice in time signature, I will admit. However, combining it with that shift from a major key to a minor key was absolutely clever. It feels like a passionate, but bittersweet fleeting love."

"You truly have a way with words, my dear Anton." Amadeus smilied, ruffling Salieri's hair. "I can see why the emperor favored you. Alas what I had in mind was more along the lines of 'Eating an incredible meal, but coming down with food poisoning the next morning." Salieri felt one of his eyes twitching. He could feel his hands shaking and some of his murderous urges returning. For a moment, he could feel unable to discern himself from The Man in Gray.

"Now don't be like that." Amadeus chided, then leaned down to press a kiss against Salieri's forehead. "I'm on the verge of genius here and we both know that." Salieri sighed, calming down a bit. "Yes, unfortunately. A bit more ambitious than usual, and plagued with your usual toilet humor, but you are onto something." Amadeus pouted and looked away from him. "Excuse you? I'm always ambitious! I know not everyone can be like a certain pupil of yours, but don't doubt me. I always have a few surprises on me, just ask anyone who performed my music." Amadeus boasted. Salieri rolled his eyes, unable to come up with a proper retort. "Antonio~" Amadeus sung

"...Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" Amadeus asked, stroking Salieri's cheek. He held Salieri's hand, pulling it close to his lips. He then kissed the ring on his finger. "Yes. Yes I do." Salieri mumbled, flustered and trying to avoid eye contact. Amadeus smiled, then began to stretch his arms. "Well, I think a nap is needed right now. A genius needs his rest after all."

"You're a servant, we don't need sleep."

"Ah, who needs technicalities right now." Amadeus yawned. "Breaks are important~." Salieri got up, then sat at the edge of the bed. "Hm?" Amadeus pondered as he began to lie down. No matter how much he chose to focus on Amadeus' music, the thoughts that have been plaguing him the entire time would not go away. "I am a monster, a being that exists solely to kill. I am a grim reaper, the manifestation of your death. What's left of me is a mediocre musician, one who barely left a trace in this world. I am not your beloved Maria, where do I fit in your life?" Salieri ranted, staring down at the floor.

"My darling Antonio~."

"...Yes?"

"Please stop giving into your thoughts and come be by my side." Amadeus said, patting down behind him on the bed. Salieri looked over at him, letting himself process what Amadeus said. He sighed, then crawled over next to him. He wrapped his arms around Amadeus' waist and rested his head on the crook of his neck. "Don't you feel better now~?" Amadeus teased, patting him on the head and turning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "...I do." salieri sighed. "I'm glad~. Now let me rest for a bit, I worked very hard today~."

"...You didn't exactly do much today that could be considered work."

"And I'm personally wondering if I should consider you my favorite, most handsome critic!" Amadeus taunted, closing his eyes. Salieri went dead silent, then sighed. "Good, now let me sleep." Amadeus yawned. For a while, Salieri remained awake, his mind still restless. He shook his head, then pondered on the idea of joining Amadeus in sleep. Realizing that a nap probably wouldn't kill him, he let himself drift off.


End file.
